


当我在听圣桑时我所想到的

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST





	当我在听圣桑时我所想到的

我第一次见到Dolores是在Swany家的晚宴上。

她那时不过十六七岁，柔顺的金棕色卷发盘成妥帖工整的发髻，用一枚小巧诱人的堇青石玫瑰卡起来——那宝石品质上好，靛青的色泽水润深沉；还有两三缕小卷碎发顺着双颊垂落至颈项，整个人显得乖巧而可爱。我站在人群里眯着眼睛看她，她飞舞的十指下是一只黑色施坦威。后来我知道那是她最心爱的一架钢琴，年龄比你我加起来还要大上一倍不止，是她的祖父送给她的十岁生日礼物。那架钢琴被保养得很好，音色悠长如初，却又沾染了醇厚的岁月光景。

那女孩儿在弹《伊斯拉美》：舒缓时如同溪水潺潺，迅疾时有如群鸟惊弓。金碧辉煌、衣香鬓影的大厅里，她置身于莫测摇晃的灯光下，看起来就像这首东方幻想曲中蒙着面纱的女子，有着神秘的美丽。她弹奏得投入忘我，两颊的卷发随着她双肩手臂的起伏而微微颤动。一曲毕，她双手慢慢置于双膝。

掌声如潮。

Dolores不愧是Swany家的女子，她笑得彬彬有礼、宠辱不惊，却依然带着女孩儿的一股甜。她右脚后迈、膝盖微弯，提起裙摆行了个礼，洁白的纱裙上粼粼的水钻波光璀璨。我看到她胸前的别针——是一只做工精致的天鹅，Swany家的象征。天鹅身上缀满了被切割成细小闪光的小冰糖，眼眸处一枚圆润的黑玛瑙。我看着那个小姑娘，她提开裙子行礼的样子可真像展开双翼的白天鹅啊。

-

那女孩儿美得昳丽至斯，但的确满身年轻人的朝气，十足动人，娇纵又鲜活。我比她大上几岁，又是令人焦头烂额的商学院的受害者，她也丝毫不在意，经常在陪着家人应酬的晚宴上溜出来见我。当然不止见我一个——甜蜜的小天鹅，美丽又好脾气，有谁会不喜欢她呢。

她身上没有一点纨绔的意味，和我们在一起开怀大笑时就是一个普通的邻家女孩儿。她在没到驾驶年龄之前就学会了开车（不过听说是撞坏了她哥哥好几台私人座驾的学习成果），蝴蝶刀玩得比男孩儿还顺，玩扑克时给我们展现过令人震惊的老千技巧，打台球时能轻轻松松一杆清台。没有人会讨厌她——她就像春日午后和煦的暖阳，令人情不自禁地舒展开每一个不愉快的褶皱。

那是优渥的环境熏陶出来的气质，你一眼就能看出她被深深宠爱着的痕迹。她优雅而大方，眼眸里蓄满玲珑剔透的洁白，目光流转时又偶尔露出小女孩儿的娇嗔。她是被那个老Swany深深疼惜着的白天鹅，是整个家最甜蜜的掌上明珠。作为家族里的幺女，她不需要肩负庞大繁杂的家族商务，所以她的各种爱好也就自然而然地蓬勃生长起来。你想，那姑娘可会弹伊斯拉美——没有上十年的功底，哪敢轻易触碰这样的曲子。上帝，Swany家的孩子不止她一个，我们也只叫Dolores“小天鹅”啊。

有一日，我的姐姐Miley邀请她去我家做客。那是个普通的花园聚会，七八个年轻的朋友一道赴约，姐姐准备好了不少她亲手做的的炸鸡薯条、披萨蛋糕、饼干甜点，还有冰镇的饮料。她躲在旁边吃日式土豆沙拉，偶尔取两块蜜瓜和小番茄。Miley拿着一块鲜香四溢的披萨去诱惑她，那女孩儿捏起小鼻子跑开了，声音有点闷，但拒绝起人来也一样生动可爱：“我今天摄入的碳水已经够啦……”

我站在一旁端着冰水轻轻地笑，她也佯装嗔怒地掐我一把：用她晶莹圆润、修理整齐的淡粉色指甲。就像祖母家慵懒的土耳其梵猫与我打闹时不轻不重地一爪子，我想。

-

尽管如此，Swany家的孩子，从来不是只知玩乐的娇气包。她不费多大力气考入斯坦福，虽说大概是Swany家的血脉作祟，这姑娘对数字的敏感度要远远高于常人——但是她依旧由着兴趣主修法律，但商业课程也未曾落下。

都说少年人最美，而Dolores尤其。她美得灵动活泼、惊心动魄，那是从骨骼中蔓延出来的气质，与妆容修饰无关。她少上浓妆，着装也淡雅素净，但若是她在人群中，你绝不会错过她。那样的感觉，就像她是平静湖面唯一的一只洁白的天鹅，阳光下水珠闪烁，只消一眼，就不敢再错开面庞。

你有没有见过在图书馆读书的Dolores？她手边一杯爱尔兰咖啡，要放双份的爱尔兰威士忌，就那样坐在窗边。她的袖口松松地挽起来，露出一截藕白的手臂，坐姿很工整；手里握着一支银白镶金的奥罗拉，出水流畅，也是她用得顺手的爱物。黑色的平光眼镜为她添了些书卷气，又衬得她整个人小了不少。一头柔顺的金棕色的卷发随意地扎起来，用一枚朴素的发针别住，波浪形的弧度，尾部一颗圆润柔滑的珍珠。光影流转，那女孩儿丝毫不受外界的影响，手中勾勾画画，一坐就是一下午。

我有幸见过那女孩儿成为一名真正的律师的模样。她涂着玫瑰色的口红，脖子上系一条丝巾，依然眼眸明亮、巧笑倩兮，但是她已经不仅仅是个女孩儿。她已经有了独当一面的魄力，柔顺的身躯里迸发出耀目的力量，能在唇瓣张合间将人语言逻辑上的漏洞逐一击溃。

对啊，无论如何，Dolores都是Swany家的小女儿——他们有着惊人的天赋、卓越的头脑，她无论被如何呵护着，在如何一个甜美的世界里长大，也不会甘愿自己坐吃山空掉家族的财富。即使她有一双纯真的双眼，她也依然会直面那些刀光剑影、尔虞我诈，她也依然会在属于自己的领域里自如周旋。她终究会展开双翼自己飞行——你知道，来自中亚地带的天鹅，有着飞越喜马拉雅的力量。

这是属于天鹅的骄傲。

-

我们偶尔会推测，谁会被这样的女孩儿爱上——只是可惜，在数年以后我接手家族商务，也与她鲜少有了联系。可是我们也偶尔能够会面。在后来的舞会上，我又惊鸿一瞥到她的侧影——她身穿一袭偏深色松石蓝的鱼尾长裙，剪裁合身完美，露出洁白圆润的肩头；脖子上一枚设计素雅的钻石项链，一颗带着淡蓝色的白冰糖，镶一圈甜红的粉钻，火彩柔和冷艳。我对她微微颔首，眼里因为应酬而带上的冷淡疏离被她尽数驱散，不自觉带上笑意；她也看到我，侧过头来对我偷偷眨了一下右眼。

穿上小礼服时，她似乎还未褪去年少时的娇蛮俏皮，在这个人人带着面具的舞会里，她依然笑得纯洁而真挚。岁月是蹉跎而狡猾的魔术师，我总是想，我们都会一道一道添上皱纹——但是Dolores，那个姑娘，她似乎永远不会老。

她太适合住在回忆里了。当我们一点一点老去，面对着空荡荡的、发霉的心房，在无数的设计和陷阱里似乎要枯萎下去，那女孩儿的剪影就模模糊糊地出现在眼前。她端一杯浓郁的起泡酒，流光溢彩的白裙子，笑容甜蜜柔和。我收集了一整套圣桑的黑胶唱片（那姑娘也喜欢极了《动物狂欢节》），反复地听第十三首。那是整首管弦乐中最安静平和的一曲，大提琴寥寥的音符，却又鲜活饱满地绘出一只美丽的天鹅。那只小天鹅啊，我想，如同天使落在我额上的一吻，洁白细腻的云层有阳光筛落。

那是我的女孩儿，我梦里的天鹅。


End file.
